1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a building element for erecting buildings, parts of buildings or the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 24 27 568 discloses a building element for erecting buildings, which comprises a concrete-filled sheet metal profile structure and which is in the form of a table and which has a panel, two longitudinal side portions and four or more upright columns. Building elements of that kind may be used to erect individual storeys of a building by the building elements being fitted on to a row of finished cells which form the ground floor. As the panel of the table-like building elements simultaneously forms on the underside the ceiling and on the top side the floor for the storey thereabove, those building elements are substantially lighter than known finished cells and also require less material.